It is known that a load can be supplied with power by a clocked output stage having an inductive resistance component as well as an ohmic resistance component. The output stage has at least one output stage transistor connected in series with a series resistor, so that the voltage drop on the series resistor can be used as a measure of the current flowing through the output stage. Since the load has an inductive component, a free-wheeling circuit is assigned to it, i.e., the load current can continue to flow over the free-wheeling circuit if the connection to the power supply voltage is interrupted--due to the clocked operation. Since the free-wheeling circuit is directly parallel to the load and the series resistor is connected in series with it, the series resistor can measure only the feeder current, not the load current; in other words, the current flowing in the free-wheeling circuit is not detected, which leads to inaccuracies.